edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The stomach of ed
the other succesfully enter the stomach double d: well here we are eddy stomach spore eddy: rommanate , rommanate trasspassers will be diagested edd: creamit flamebrain spore eddy: gi to brain , gi to brain trasspassers in the stomach they look quite delicious keviniscopus: facinating the psychic fideback from the dark dimension has caused a image to our minds causing us to persive the creature orgins as if they were an actuall kitchen edd: well this is much what eddy looks like rolf: look a tube to the brain they enter in the tube and get in the brain section edd: last stop the brain keviniscopus: i presume eddy brain was always looking like a living room edd: i think so rolf: aha this is the problem edd: oh my they see a tumour norrington: its tingling with energy of the dark dimension we must shut it down edd: but how keviniscopus: perhepts behind this door poiting to the door behind the tumour rolf tries to open but he gets shocked rolf: looks like its protected we must shut down the barrier with some electrecution and thats from the battery park at the junkyard but we must get cotrol of ed boy body edd: then lets do it then edd and ed follow rolf to the legs section at the tube and when they get there it looks like a gym room edd: wow rolf: look this thing shall be enough to control the legs pointing to the bycicle and then rolf paddles it rolf: we get control of the legs ed: aleyua now we have the arms to control then ed and edd follow keviniscopus and norrington to the arms section and which looks like a game room norrington: fellas keviniscopus here believes that he found a way to control the arms keviniscopus: yes we are standing on the control of the arms which we norrington: short version poindexter keviniscopus: i can step on the shapes to control the arms edd: great lets do it keviniscopus: you have to activate the manual overide first the pulse is coming from the machine pointing to the arcade machine ed: il do it edd: be carefull ed after 10 minutes ed had completed the 3 sercuits ed: boo hoo butter toaster edd: you did it ed norrington: we can control everything now edd: good then we are hading to the battery park back outside at monster eddy begins to be controlled edd: ok team lets do it the arms rolf: got it edd: the arms keviniscopus: still on edd: now lets do it then monster eddy head towards the junkyard and gets to the battery park and touches the two giant batteries and gets electrocuted and hes out cold rolf: did it work edd: only one way to find out then edd and ed get to the brain at the door edd: that jolt should of being enough now let shut the power ed ed: ok general double d before opening the door the scene stops narrator: ah ah its time to give you one last quess about the villain to be continued